The inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, the method including a process of forming patterns having a fine pitch exceeding the limit of the resolution of conventional exposure equipment by using a triple patterning process.
A pattern miniaturization is necessarily required to manufacture a high integrated semiconductor device. The sizes of individual devices have to be small, if possible, to integrate many devices into a small area, and to this end, a pitch, which is the sum of the width of patterns to be formed and an interval between the patterns, has to be small. As design rules of semiconductor devices are rapidly reduced, there is a limit in forming patterns having fine pitches due to the limit of the resolution of a photolithography process for forming patterns that are required for implementing the semiconductor devices. In addition, in the case of manufacturing highly scaled high density semiconductor devices, a technique that can simultaneously form patterns having various widths while reducing the number of uses of a photolithography process is needed to simultaneously form fine patterns having a fine width exceeding the limit of the resolution of the photolithography process and relatively large patterns that can be implemented by the photolithography process.